This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The Specific Aim of this core is to develop and support CBPR initiatives led by Montana Tribal Colleges working in collaboration with Tribal communities and health boards on Montana Indian reservations to develop the infrastructure and capacity needed to reduce health disparities in Native American communities. The Core focuses on addressing social determinants of health and working in partnership with the communities that experience health disparities. Three interrelated strategies are being used to reduce health disparities in Montana's Native American communities: funding research led by tribal colleges, funding special project awards (SPAs) that respond to emerging needs and opportunities that arise during the course of the grant, and building networks on the reservations that can address community health challenges. Five research projects are funded through the Core, located at Salish Kootenai College, Little Big Horn College, Stone Child College, Fort Peck Community College, and Blackfeet Community College. All investigators are new to INBRE and have been working collaboratively with INBRE mentors (Core Co-Directors, Sara Young and Dr. Suzanne Christopher, and Dr. Ann Bertagnolli) on their projects. Mentors and PI Allen Harmsen have traveled to the colleges to meet with investigators and their staff in order to learn about each project in more detail, meet key players involved in the projects, answer questions, and assist in developing research protocols. These projects are all uniquely positioned to draw from community resources and to focus on issues important not only to the Tribal Colleges, but also to Tribal Health Departments and the communities themselves.